


The Oak and The Laurel in Beltane

by AbigailAppleby



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Beltane, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Guinevere is beautiful different from the television, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: “一棵橡树在北方，孤零零树立在山腰上，土壤如厚被将它包围，它沉沉入睡；它梦见一棵月桂，远远地在南方的国土，孤寂在清冷的湖水旁，它默默哀伤。”①
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Oak and The Laurel in Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> 破50fo的文
> 
> 注意：  
> 1夹带私货大改设定。基本魔改回历史传记设定 是王子瑟×祭司梅  
> 德鲁伊在此篇文章按历史设定是凯尔特宗教并非对立关系  
> （以及格温在此篇文章是美少女  
> 2.极度OOC复古中二神棍童话风

很久很久以前，在古远的尤瑟王统治时期，一位年少有为的王子名为亚瑟。在他和他的父亲治理下，国家繁荣昌盛。而他的情人桂妮维亚美丽可爱，她是卡梅洛特王冠上的宝石，是北方城镇中的星子。他们情投意合，恩爱有加，当他们耳鬓厮磨时的样子有如金合欢的枝叶一般。他还有一众坚毅的骑士不仅作为他的助手更作为他的挚友。他就如所有传说中的贵族子弟那般在严苛的历炼下坚毅地成长起来。  
转眼到亚瑟成长行加冕礼之日，尤瑟王欣喜不已，他准备为自己那可亲的、令人骄傲的儿子举行盛大的筵席。与此同时，按照旧历，德鲁伊大祭司也会前往城堡庆祝王子的加冕礼。为庆祝他的成年举办传统的祭祀仪式。  
年轻的亚瑟在此之前从未见过大祭司，他眨了眨自己那对钴蓝色的眼睛，好奇又困惑。他阳光一般耀眼明亮的头发在透入大厅中的光线下熠熠生辉。因为他尚未成年不得一睹作为神肉身的祭司的神秘面容。作为皇室，他从小就信仰这神秘的国教，但对它仅有的印象却只是通过书籍上了解到的抽象模糊而又飘渺的概念。而现在，他终于能切实地真实地了解到它的一部分了。  
他面前的这位大祭司身全穿着皎洁如月的白袍，身上戴着日月形状的金饰，低着头。但他的兜帽太大了，几乎将他的整张面庞都掩藏其下，以至于亚瑟无法判断他的性别。看见眼前的情景，亚瑟心中却悄然升起一种莫名的恐惧与敬畏。然后，他先是听到吟唱诗歌的低语从祭司的口中传出，他的声音响亮如雷鸣，但声调却婉转温和如海浪；接着他转吟诗为念咒，但此刻他的声音却低沉如钝石。  
他终于诵读完毕，弯下腰有力地伸出光洁的双臂向亚瑟呈上用白布兜着的细小橡子。②圆润的白橡子在光线的照耀下泛着可人的光泽。他似被其诱惑一般拿起一颗塞入口中，微涩的苦味从他的舌尖上绽开，苦味一直蔓到舌根。当他终于咽下这颗苦涩的橡子时，他停留在白布上的余光才瞥到这位祭司有多么地纤瘦，他的手苍白地如同死尸一般，但却遒劲有力，就如从坟墓中生长出的月桂一般，而一位老人是决计不可能拥有这样一双手的。他身上繁琐又沉重的金饰看起来几乎能把他纤弱的身子给压垮，但他却良好地保持着自己的身体与它们的平衡。而亚瑟几乎被他身上这种奇怪的病态感所吸引甚至沉溺其中。  
仪式作毕，祭司掌着自己的大腿助力自己起身，这时一阵风从窗外灌进，将祭司的兜帽掀起了一角，祭司下意识伸出手将它压下。但站在祭司面前的年轻的王子仍然窥见了他的面庞，他的美让他荡魂丧魄：他的眼睛如兰德温海水一般纯净，他凸现又柔和的面部的曲线似是神明一笔一划雕篆出来的佳作，他唇软似蜜，他息如麝香，他青春年少有如不老的精灵。他美丽的面庞是世间珍宝的合集。他是如此美丽，使王子粲然一动发出沉沉叹息，他的心中发生了异变，并于这一瞬将自己曾所爱的人置之脑后陷入新的爱河。祭司已经离开，王子仍双目圆瞪，呆愣原地，直到他威严的父亲盯着他，严肃地用眼神示意，他才意识到自己的失态。他意识到他父亲那严肃的眼神是在警示他“你不该那样看着他”这时他分明感觉到口腔里余留的橡子的苦味变得明显了起来，它一点点的，慢慢地，一直蔓到了他的心底。加冕礼终于结束，他的恋人甜津津地奔他走来，张开她柔软浑圆的双臂笑意盈盈地给予他一个拥抱对他表示祝贺。他感到窒息，他从内心感到古怪与抗拒，因为他刚才于一瞬对一位男性祭司产生了渴慕之情，却又无法从心底了断抗拒。他感觉自己正变得病态，慢慢沉迷于这份感情，就如他病态地痴迷那双诡秘的手臂一般。他像一具行尸走肉一般将少女揽入怀中，机械而冰冷地回应她如阳光般炽热的怀抱。在拥抱她时他感到心头一阵悸动，在见过那样的面容后，年轻的王子开始质疑自己的内心是否还爱他怀中这名如宝石、如星子一般的女子，请试想饮过天上的琼浆的人怎会稀罕世间的美酒？他不由得因为已心知肚明的答案而害怕，他微微颤抖。他怀中这名可爱的少女似乎注视到了他的异样，但她只把那当作是他经历过典礼后激动并难以平复的心情。她轻轻地抚摸着他的背，向他述说着甜言蜜语，让他沉浸在温香软玉中以便平复他看似激动的心情。这可怜又痴情的王子，祭司在给予了他永生与肉体健壮祝福的同时，在无意中摄走了他的心魄。  
“青年男子谁个不善钟情，妙龄少女谁人不善怀春？”③在加冕礼之后，可怜的王子仍对神秘又美丽的大祭司念念不忘，他向他那严厉的父亲祈求前往祭司掌管的神殿朝拜。尤瑟王难得欣慰慈祥地称赞他懂事得体，并温和地告诉他祭司的神殿地处何方，它地处南方森林深处的荒芜之地。得知此信息心急的少年立刻驾马前往。等他终于到达那地，已是夜晚，月亮高悬夜空，散发着柔和的光辉。它的光辉不似太阳一般抢眼夺目，它微弱无比那种却又更加柔和坚韧并散发着朦胧的美意。而此时，那种不可名状的惊悸与敬畏感再次在亚瑟心头升起。神殿被一片摇曳的橡树林和寄檞生所包围着，在月光的笼罩下泛着清冷祥和的光。这个时节橡树林和寄檞生都已成熟结果。在树林后一大片湖水，虽在夜间，却泛着一种奇妙的蓝光，就如祭司的眼眸一般。  
年轻地王子敬畏又谨慎地走到神殿前，满怀希冀但毕恭毕敬地向神殿深处探问问：“伟大的祭司阁下啊，请问您是否身处此神殿中？我乃卡梅洛特的王子亚瑟，前不久加冕礼受您赐福，因此特地前来朝觐神殿”他的声音微微颤抖  
“请进”少年低沉的声音从殿内传出。金发的王子喉头耸动了一下，慎微地踏上神殿冰凉的石阶，他向神殿内部走去，廊厅旁盏灯上幽冷的烛光点燃了他欲求，他的目光炙热如滑落天边的流星。他每向前走一步便感觉到自己的血液沸腾滚烫，有如业火在他搏动的心脏处熊熊燃烧。这是通往神殿的圣洁之路，但对他来说这分明是一条通向地狱的、堕落的不归之路，即便如此他却依然义不容辞、义无反顾地踏上这条路。  
终于，他走完了这一段路程，直直地定在祭司身后。祭司正用金镰刀拨弄着新鲜芬芳的橡子，他似是已经知晓王子的到来，但也并不转过身，只是戴着兜帽背对他并平淡地问“年轻的亚瑟王子啊，你来此地有何贵干？” 亚瑟，他温和唤他名字的方式使他感到亲切和安心。他的喉头似橄榄一般在他喉咙间滚动了一下，然后他听到自己迫切却颤抖的声音，细微而又嘶哑地从自己的口中冒出：“您在我的加冕礼上祝福了我，我对您……和国教，印象深刻……特地前来朝觐您”“这些月桂的种子作为谢礼还望您能收下“  
祭司终于转过身，白色的素袍随着他的动作翻飞飘扬，他本人则认真地用他那双蓝地透彻又纯净的眼睛盯着他，尽职尽责却面无表情，漠然地就像一尊精致的神像。祭司微微点了点头，用纯白的布将种子从亚瑟的手中接过，“这是我应做的。德鲁伊感谢您的好意与虔诚之心，鲁格神④将会庇佑您。”  
亚瑟微微点头，扭过头作势欲离开。但他清楚地知道自己并不想离开，他想要在这安谧的神殿里和他日日夜夜朝思暮想的祭司多待一会儿，如果可以，他甚至疯狂地臆想奢求让这短短的一瞬化为永恒。他理应节制知足，但他仍然无法阻止如毒蛇般盘踞在他脑海中的负面情绪，它在他的脑中嘶嘶作响，狡猾又恶毒地滴下一滴又一滴有毒的涎液，悄无声息地、缓缓地侵蚀着他的心神与毅力。它大笑，它尖啸，它讽刺着他的他的痴心妄想，并将他的心揉作一团肆意蹂躏践踏，鲜血淋漓  
而正当他心魂不宁地准备踏出下一个步子时，他听到祭司平淡却温和的声音再次在他耳畔响起“年轻的亚瑟王子啊，此夜已晚，归路陡险。今夜请暂留殿内，容我为您占卜度过这烦苦一夜！“亚瑟听闻此言，欣喜欲狂，心跳如鼓点剧烈，仿佛此刻他是一具草木之躯，而祭司的话语则是布里吉特女神⑤的祝福，他愿立刻为了这珍贵的、短短的词句生存或死去。他地转过身面对祭司，满眼殷切、满怀希冀，目光炽热地能灼伤皮肤。他抓住自己转过身的那个空隙，死死地凝望进祭司的眼底，热切地似乎要将他的整个人镌刻入自己的眼中，刻入自己的记忆，永不磨灭。祭司似乎察觉到他目光的异样，微不可闻地皱了皱眉头，接着依旧用平淡无奇的语调自说自话“我的教名是埃莫瑞斯，正式场合您可这样称呼我。但私下您称我梅林便可。”亚瑟微微点点头，收敛了自己的目光。他看着祭司用金镰刀来回拨弄着覆盖在祭坛上白布，它的中央盛着枯旧的树枝。祭司俨然一副庄重的神情。实际上他借着祭司占卜的过程，仔细地观察着冰霜桀骜的艾默瑞斯的侧颜。巨大的、洁白的兜帽时不时地晃动着，一些细碎的头发也因此露出。它们乌黑油亮犹如鸦羽，蜷曲如蔷薇花瓣，并散发着檀木独有的木质清香。暗地里，他却悄无声息地深嗅着他的发香，慢慢地、慢慢地让它们的香味充斥着自己的鼻腔，并对此感到满足与安心。  
祭司终于作毕仪式，他认真盯着面前这个年轻人宣读了晦涩难解的讣告“圆形之物平等和谐” “宝石、星子将与湖融” “太阳与月，对立统一” “阿比尔恩一统于永恒之王” 祭司的声音低沉又庄重，而这一串词句隐藏揭示着未来的秘密与指示。  
年轻的王子尚不知晓，他只能痴恋地盯着祭司静谧又美丽的脸庞，但对关于自己未来的这讣告紧张好奇又迷茫，对于未知之事产生敬畏与恐惧之情是人之常情。接着祭司向他扬起一个柔和的微笑，圣洁犹如月光下摇曳的百合，但下一刻他却听到艾莫瑞斯用温和的声音将重如铅铁的问题向他掷来“玲珑可爱、倾国倾城的少女桂妮薇儿是您的恋人，对吗？”一股寒意从他的脚下蔓上他的身躯，仿佛被抓住把柄的恐惧与他对眼前祭司焦灼的爱慕之情交错在一起，使他瞬间陷入极度痛苦与极度煎熬的处境中。  
他尴尬僵直扭了扭自己冰凉的身躯，焦灼炙热的心却迫使他回答祭司的问题，虽然是低着头的：“是的……我的恋人正是她” 艾莫瑞斯继续神秘地笑了笑“她是个美丽的好姑娘” 年轻的王子怔怔地盯着他，似乎看起来迷茫又困惑，在他的眼底还藏着一丝微不可闻的恐惧，但他已然不动声色地将它隐去“但陛下您要小心！切勿对她过于留恋，否则只会自己受伤”艾莫瑞斯此时却陡然用一种十分严肃的语调向亚瑟警告。“可是，这是为什么？”亚瑟感到疑惑又古怪。“恕我不可直言，神谕已经宣读，除非神明允许，我不可再进一步揭露。”“否则我便有泄露天机之嫌，请您谅解我的不便之处” 艾莫瑞斯神情严肃。  
他在祭坛旁坐下，低下头，掩盖自己的眼神佯装低落，并不动声色地压低声线回答道“我知道了，还是谢谢您” 祭司缓缓走到亚瑟的身旁，怜爱地轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰“今晚请您就在这好好休息吧，明早再返回。”说完正他起身就要走，亚瑟却扯住了他衣袍的一角。他扬起他在月光下金灿灿闪着辉光的脑袋，满怀希冀地看着梅林，眼睛明亮如闪耀星辰，活生生一副迷茫不知所措需要神明救赎的无辜青年的模样。他向祭司开口询问：“在这之后我多久才能再次见到您？” 艾莫瑞斯因为他这一举动而被愣住，但随即他立刻温和地、带着笑意地对他说“五朔节⑥。五朔节您会再次见到我。”“现在请您在此好好休息吧” 他微微颌起下巴，点点头转身用纤瘦的身子拖着庞大的衣袍离开了。而在月光下飞扬的白色衣袍映入了亚瑟的眼眸，也映入他恬静满足的梦乡。  
*********  
时光飞逝，苦思艾莫瑞斯的王子却掩藏起自己的心声，让生活如往常一般平稳运行，这种竭力维持的、濒临崩溃的平稳，就如伟大炽热的星体在自己的轨道上寂静无声地运行一般。而不久，卡梅洛特将迎来一年一度的五朔节。五朔节，他无声地做着嘴形，感觉着嘴唇紧紧闭上后舌尖上卷迸出音节的感觉。五朔节是布里吉特的节日，是生机和丰收的象征，也是他灼烧的渴慕之情的审判之日。  
五朔节前夜是雄鹿之夜。亚瑟在那天披上了厚重的鹿皮，戴上了鹿角，与他的骑士、他的伙伴们与一头雄壮蛮横的、处于发情期的雄鹿击打游乐樟。处于发情期的野兽可不是好脾气的竞争对象，它横冲直闯看起来像发了疯似的。亚瑟也因此挂了不少彩。但最终，他先于所有人扳倒了那头雄壮的公鹿，赢得了雄鹿王的桂冠。那是一个愉快的夜晚，篝火亮堂堂地照亮了每个人的脸庞，而每个人脸上也洋溢着满足快乐的笑容。这样火热的气氛也好好地为第二天的五朔节做了预热准备。  
而等到五朔节终于正式来临，全国上下都洋溢着幸福又欢快的气氛。所有人不论男女老幼都身着素白的衣袍，而年轻的姑娘们则头戴繁复的花环。这一景象在阳光的照耀下分外圣洁美丽。人们则快活地布置着皇宫前节日所需的材料与场地。用繁花装饰的巨大花柱在绿意盎然的草地上被高高架了起来：花柱的构成与戴在姑娘们光滑的头发上的花环构成一致，它们无外乎是些细小零散的、红彤彤的寄檞生小果，金灿灿的迎春花，淡粉色的矢车菊，细碎的雏菊等诸多娇嫩清鲜的花朵与枝叶编制而成。少女和鲜花，这和谐美妙的画面看了不得不让人心生欢喜。  
尤瑟王要在城堡中宣读五朔节仪式的流程，因此并未前往五朔节的活动场地。而亚瑟此时正不知所措地站在草地一旁，心不在焉地四处张望，找寻着艾莫瑞斯那抹纤瘦的身影。然后，亚瑟看见了桂妮薇儿，他的“恋人”。她正轻轻挥舞着洁白光滑的手臂向他甜蜜地微笑。少女本就天生丽质，此刻她戴上花环，穿上白裙则更是令人惊艳。如果他的恋人在晚上的美丽可以比作星子和宝石，那么她在白昼的美就恍如鲜花，闪耀如阳光，就好像他们在这一点上是天生一对似的。她的美貌难以让人一眼而尽：她的头发光滑似绸缎，色泽亮如金色阳光；她碧眼翠绿如宝石，皮肤娇嫩似花瓣，白皙如雪；她唇红娇艳似珊瑚，皓齿洁白如珍珠。  
总之，少女的美丽足以使初见她的人啧啧称奇。然而，亚瑟已见识过甚于此番的容貌，而他也早已被那人勾魂夺魄，无法复回。但他仍然向他美丽的恋人扬起微笑：“你今天可真美丽，桂妮薇儿。”少女笑意盈盈走上前轻快地用洁白的手臂揽住他，“您今日也同样非常英俊，而我爱您”亚瑟也笑着回答她“我也是，我可爱的女士”但他仍然下意识地四处张望，迫切想要知道梅林在那里。桂妮薇儿略微疑惑地望着他：“您在看什么呀？” “我在看仪式多久开始，因为我没有看到祭司大人。”他耐心地对她微笑着解释，并不动声色地藏去自己狂热的情绪。“噢，您是指艾莫瑞斯大人吗？他正在花柱旁为仪式准备呢。”她伸出一根纤细的手指向花柱旁的一个方向指去。亚瑟急切地朝她指的那个方向望去，却因为刺眼的阳光吃力地眯了眯眼睛。他的的确确看见了一个模糊的身影，似乎是祭司的样子。还没等他说下一句话，他可爱的恋人便启声对他说：“他正准备五月王后⑥的仪式，也是我将要参加的活动。请您一定前来观看我的表现”她仰起头恳求并认真地盯着他，她的眼里泛着希冀的光。说着她轻轻拉起他的手，一路小跑带他来到花柱旁。（依体型，似乎是亚瑟带着她跑×）  
桂妮薇儿让亚瑟在花柱一旁的草地上坐下，并俏皮地拍了拍他的肩膀、亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸然后转身提着白裙向围着花柱形成层层的圆圈的姑娘们跑去。  
终于，她站进了满是姑娘的队伍中，而亚瑟侧过头就看到了头戴用树叶与草木编成的花冠的梅林。他今天没有戴兜帽，但一顶硕大的叶冠沉重地压在他的头上，茂密的树叶几乎完全遮盖住了他的额头。他看见了之前他和桂妮薇儿的动作，在桂妮薇儿跑进队伍后，梅林冲他友好地微笑了一下，颇有祝福的意味。他再次因为他的微笑而在一瞬间愣住，即使他内心狂喜不已，但却仅是象征性地对梅林点了点头。  
等到所有观看的人都整齐安静地坐在花柱旁的草地上后，活动就正式开始。艾莫瑞斯高声宣读完规则后，他高高举起他的手臂，那只月桂木一般的手臂做出预备的姿势。当他将手臂用力劈下，伴奏的人群敲响了鼓点并吹奏起竖笛，姑娘们则跟着鼓点开始手拉着手跳起舞来。她们的白裙随着她们的跳动像花朵一般在草坪上绽开；她们头上的花环在阳光的氤氲下晃动着、散发出草木与花朵的清香；她们踮起的、穿着白鞋的脚尖像一双双翻飞的鸽子；由少女组成的队形在她们跃动的过程中掀起一片片白色的浪潮。少女天生自带的香味不同于草木的清新，它是纯洁的美的化身⑧，是一种让人神往的气味。紧接着艾莫瑞斯突然做出停止的手势，鼓点与音乐戛然而止，姑娘们踉踉跄跄地停住顿在原地，有好几位则因为没有站稳而滑倒。但她们也并不感到遗憾，笑嘻嘻地站起来拍拍裙子上的泥尘向观众席走去并坐下，观看剩余的姑娘们的表现。  
桂妮薇儿，他的恋人，她真的十分擅长这个。在接下来的几轮舞蹈中她都能在梅林下达停止令后稳稳地定住，并且舞姿优美又轻快。经过姑娘们的重重比拼，桂妮薇儿和另一个姑娘终于坚持到了最后。鼓点与音乐的节奏越发急促，两个姑娘的舞步也开始逐渐变得摇摇晃晃。不过她们仍然像玩疯了似的，大笑着，尽情舞蹈着，直到最后桂妮薇儿不小心撞到了对方，可怜的姑娘就这样倒下了。不过在她倒下后，她立刻在草地上坐端，仰头看着桂妮薇儿，对她鼓着掌，朝她微笑，祝贺她的成功。  
亚瑟一边看着她跳舞，一边时不时地朝梅林所在的方向看去。此刻是桂妮薇儿最后赢得了五月王后的桂冠，他看见梅林将繁硕的，用满是鲜花而不是参杂大量树叶草木编制而成的花冠谨慎又小心地为她戴上。桂妮薇儿则感激并虔诚地接受了这份殊荣，此刻她美丽恍若布里吉特本人，接着她转过身朝亚瑟微笑，仿佛自己是世上最幸福的姑娘。他也注意到了梅林在他们之间来回看了看，然后露出了无奈又和善的微笑。最后，艾莫瑞斯耐心地一步步教授桂妮薇儿作为布里吉特的化身赐福土地与作物的方法，顺利完成了仪式。  
看着眼前的景象，他能从他们身上能感到某种奇妙的和谐，就如自己之前也能与梅林独处时达成的微妙和谐一般。这种感觉就像两种截然不同的事物对立又统一，像日与月，北方与南方，也像温和湿润的橡树与阴冷幽雅的月桂。这是自然神明们的和谐统一，是神明的赐福。而这又使他想到他的母亲，他可敬的，因为他的降生而丧失宝贵性命的母亲。而他的降生也是神明的赐福，但神明遵循无情的生命守恒原则，他盼子心切的父母也因此殒命一位。而母亲的家族徽章他至今仍随身携带，象征着母亲离开后对的他庇佑。他不禁有些怨恨起神明来，怨恨它们的无情，也埋怨它们将一切美丽高洁的事物占为己有，而凡人则没有资格与他们共享。但他又感激它们，因为有了它们，他才能在它们所掌权的机制下遇见梅林。这样想着，他又终于对此放松起来。  
他的思绪回到被人群的吵闹声拉回现实。他看见梅林在前方侧身伸出一只手臂，微笑着为带领着头戴花冠面蒙透薄白纱的少女让道。那是新晋选为五月王后的桂妮薇儿。梅林在前方平稳又坚定地走着，桂妮薇儿一步一步地紧跟着他。人们则欢呼雀跃，蜂拥地围在她身后，人人都想一睹五月女王的芳泽与恩惠。人群的喧嚣惊飞了森林中的一片鸟禽，到处都洋溢着欢快的气氛。亚瑟被狂喜的人群摇摇晃晃地挤了出去，他只能皱着眉紧紧地跟着人群。  
等到人群终于到达终点，目的地是一所临时搭建起来的祭坛。黑色、红色与金色的绳子搁置于覆盖在祭坛上的白布上。艾莫瑞斯在祭坛前停下。他转过身，亚瑟只能依稀看到他的白色衣袍再次飞扬起来，但这次他是在明晃晃的阳光下而不是在幽雅的月光下；也不是独站在他一人面前，而是远远地隔着人群的距离站在众人面前。这个距离让他既熟悉又陌生，他突然意识到之前那个独自前往神殿觐见梅林的那个自己是多么幸运奢侈，能够仔仔细细地与神明的化身独处一室。等他回过神来已是艾莫瑞斯在隔着重重人海高声呼唤身处人群末尾处的他：“请雄鹿之王走上前来。”  
然后他看见人群向他转身，他们侧开身，为他让出一条笔直的道路来。他此刻恍然若神，不明所以地走向前。他看见他蒙着白纱，戴着花冠的恋人则站在祭坛的一侧，艾莫瑞斯则站在祭坛正后方，于是他走到祭坛的另一侧。艾莫瑞斯看了他们俩一眼，他轻轻地各牵起亚瑟与桂妮薇儿的一只手，沉默地用三色绳将他们的手缚在一起。亚瑟和桂妮薇儿都低垂着头以示敬意。他感到他的手，冰冷如石碑、瘦削如树木枝。但同时它们也灵巧如织机。在由艾莫瑞斯手指的编织下，他们的手终于紧紧地被缚在了一起。他感到桂妮薇儿的手是如此柔软温暖，与他病态地不断痴迷的梅林的手形成了鲜明的对比。艾莫瑞斯对着他们缚在一起的手轻声吟念着咒语，然后将它们高高举起，宣读道：“雄鹿之王⑨与五月王后已正式结合，完成缚手礼⑩。布里吉特祝福他们，鲁格以他们为荣光。仪式已正式完成，请尽情祝贺吧，诸位！祝贺布里吉特所给予我们的恩赐！”  
当他话音刚落，狂喜的人群便爆发出热烈狂热的欢呼声，他们激动地鼓着掌，为迎接新一轮丰收的预示、又一个新的轮回而感到欣喜无比。之后便是盛大的、无与伦比的美妙筵席。这是在将要迎来的忙碌播种季前难得的一次狂欢。人们可以尽情娱乐，放松好自己的心情为接下来的播种做好准备。人们高歌，人们欢饮，年轻的情侣们形影不离地欢快畅谈，年幼的孩童们嬉戏玩闹。  
而不远处祭司正在临时搭建的圣所中和蔼又耐心地为寻求神谕的人们细致告解。  
摘下面纱的桂妮薇儿俏皮地和亚瑟交谈着，她的脸颊上被面纱勒出了一条细微的红痕，而她脸上的红晕正顺着这条细细的红痕而蔓开。亚瑟一边微笑着与她坐在草坪上交谈着，一边时不时偏过头，心神不宁地望向艾莫瑞斯所处的临时圣所。这时，一位姑娘向他们走来，并在他们面前停下。原来她是桂妮薇儿的伙伴之一，她礼貌地询问是否可以稍微打断他们，因为她想要让桂妮薇儿加入属于姑娘们的活动。她解释桂妮薇儿是个非常能干的姑娘，既然她能够获得五月女王的桂冠那她一定得去试试另一个。姑娘们也都很喜欢她，如果她不能去她们一定会很遗憾的。她看起来满脸歉意但又非常礼貌，使人难以拒绝她的请求。亚瑟假装难过地撇了撇嘴盯着桂妮薇儿，然后大方地微笑着让她起身跟着那女孩儿去了。桂妮薇儿恋恋不舍地看了看他，慢慢站起身跟着那女孩儿离开了。  
亚瑟放松地叹了口气，确定桂妮薇儿和女孩儿走远后，他慢慢站起身朝圣所走去。  
*********  
临时搭起的圣所是一间由特殊材料所搭建奇的小型密闭房屋，它有着良好的隔音效果，以保证任何人的告解不被其他人所知晓。而所有人都必须经过所布置的通道才能进入圣所。  
而等亚瑟走到圣所前时，前方隐约还有两三人正虔诚地向艾莫瑞斯寻求告解。他耐心地等待着他们，心脏却再次狂烈地鼓动起来。他是如此迫切地想要单独面见梅林，以至于他无法再等待下去，仿佛再等待下去他的心脏便会因为这份感情而焚灭致死。等他终于听到那熟悉的、温和的声音呼唤：“下一位，请进”时，时间就像过了亿万年之久。  
他忙不迭地地走入房屋，艾莫瑞斯看到来者是亚瑟，似乎有一丝吃惊，但转瞬就恢复了原来的表情，和以前一样认真庄重却漠然地如神像一般的表情。他平静地开口“尊敬的王子陛下，您今日来又是因为何事？”亚瑟因为他的发问，一时呆愣原地。之前他因为要再次见到梅林而欣喜若狂忘记前往圣所之人都是前来询问神谕解答的。他低着头绞尽脑汁想出问题才终于抬起头困惑地开口问道：“我仍然不明白您之前告诫我不要过于亲近桂妮薇儿的警示，您能再详细地告知我原因吗？” 艾莫瑞斯叹了口气，无奈地告诉他“年轻的王子，我已告诉你，没有神明的指示我不可对神谕进行过多的解释”亚瑟低下头，似乎对这个回答表示不解与不满。他低着头沉默不语。艾莫瑞斯无奈地看着他，拿了一柄月桂枝与几枝寄檞生走到他跟前,温和又耐心地对他说 “这是由您赠送的月桂种子结成的月桂枝，在此作为给您的谢礼” “这是神殿旁结的寄檞生，恭祝您和桂妮……”  
还没等他说完，亚瑟便猛地抬起头，怔怔地一动不动地盯着他。他眼中的感情浓稠地使人感到窒息，他打断他，他说“我爱您，梅林”接着亚瑟的话就像打开了闸门的瀑布一般倾斜而出，像疯了一般，“我渴求您的头发。您的头发蜷曲如玫瑰，乌黑似檀木。当月亮隐藏她的面庞，众星消失，漫漫黑夜也比不上您头发的黑沈。请让我抚摸您的头发“  
“您的眼睛令我迷恋无法自拔。您的眼睛就像从未染尘的兰德温海一般纯净。您的眼睛就像山中的水晶一般澄澈，映射所有世间的事物。晨间的露珠，南方的盐沼，海面上的明月……这一切都比不上您眼睛纯洁的万一。请让我凝视您的眼睛”   
“我想要您的手臂。您的手臂是园里未沾晨露的百合。仿佛是镌刻在坟墓上的月光。未沾晨露的百合比月桂更显洁白，但却相形失色。您的手臂比出没于神殿上鸽子的羽毛要来的洁白。它们比起节日上女子穿的白裙要来的皎洁。您的手臂像是猎人森林的狩猎中所截获的象牙，那些只贡献给神明的雪白象牙！……它就像由劳工雕琢凿篆出有着银白细工的象牙之塔，那只贡献给神明的象牙之塔。在这世上没有任何东西比得上您苍白遒劲的手臂……请让我执起您的手臂!” ⑪   
“我爱您自知就如飞蛾扑火，作茧自缚、离经叛道。可是，只要您看着我，用您那双独一无二的手臂接触我，我便得到救赎与宽恕！”   
“如果可以把您喻做月亮，那么我愿做您的太阳给您庇护之处，给您至高的尊重！”  
“只要您看着我，我愿意给您一切东西，包括我的生命……只要您看着我！  
“看着我吧！只要您看着我，您就会宽恕我！” 他在艾莫瑞斯面前单膝下跪，牵起他没抱着树枝的那只手，手忙脚乱地拿出他母亲的印有灰背隼（Merlin）样式家族徽章的戒指，将它戴在艾莫瑞斯的手上，眼含热泪仰望着他，期望得到他的回应。  
亚瑟每说出一段话，他的音调与声音就提高一个度，但随着他脱口而出的这些话语他感到有什么东西正在慢慢崩坏。他感到了，伟大炽热的星体终于在崩溃下焚烧尽了自身，偏离了自己的轨道，而其他星子们也像成熟的无花果一样烂透坠地。  
而艾莫瑞斯只是静静地看着他，静静地。然后，他半阖上双眸，俯视着他，流露出怜爱与慈悲的神情，就像那些真正的神明一样。他的眼神是悲悯、惋惜、博爱、怜爱，但唯独没有真正的、个人的爱欲，就如一个真正的神明那样。这样的眼神使亚瑟感到惊憾与不安。  
“听着，亚瑟” 他听到神明的化身开口悲悯又严肃地开口说道“可怜的王子，你不能偏离本心。在不远的将来，你将成为阿比尔恩的王，作为鲁格的化身统一另外的五个国家。你是未来的君主，你的责任是保全人民和国家的安康而不是痴恋于我，你不可这般迷惘。”  
说着他将亚瑟扶起来，把手中的月桂枝与寄檞生轻轻塞到他怀中。他将戒指摘下塞到了亚瑟的手心中，转身向圣所深处走去。而亚瑟隐约已经知道在这次以后他再无近距离与梅林见面的可能。年轻的王子难过地抱着清香的树枝站在原地，无声地抽噎着。  
*********  
苍白幽冷的星体在无知无虑的人们沉睡时，悄悄洒下光辉。自此您将看到一个心如刀绞的不幸之人，在此徘徊，悲号哀泣。他将带着心中的悲苦，夜夜在苍白冰冷的辉光下祈祷，并在无尽的悲恸中叹息，“生命与爱欲多似一场幻梦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 改编自海涅“一棵松树在北方”  
> 凯尔特信仰自然神，并认为未被落在地上被土地浸润的橡子才是神圣的。橡树是凯尔特象征树木。同时信仰生命轮回，强调“一命换一命”的观念。祭司擅长于医学，占星学，诗歌音乐。高等祭司可干预政族活动。  
> 取自歌德《维特与绿蒂》  
> 鲁格神：凯尔特神话中的光与太阳之神。全名鲁格·麦克·埃索伦  
> 布里吉特：凯尔特神话中的春之神  
> 五朔节：用于祭祀树身，谷物神，庆祝农业收获及春天的来临。于四月三十日，五月一日举行。  
> 五月王后：用树干或杉树做成五月柱，人们围着柱子跳舞，坚持到最后的则为五月王后。并由五月王后在街道游行对农作物进行祈福。旧时五月王后为男孩扮演，后来逐渐变为女性担任。  
> 语出德国作家帕·聚斯金德的《香水》  
> 雄鹿之王：在五朔节前夜男人披鹿皮戴鹿角与发情雄鹿打游乐樟，赢得比赛的人为雄鹿王  
> 缚手礼：雄鹿王与五月女王象征着神学意义上的结合。红黑金色的绳子代表生命，死亡和重生的永恒轮回。  
> 以上三段改自王尔德《莎乐美》


End file.
